


shut up already

by sheridon63



Series: Season 11 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian and Mickey are loud stupid idiots but I love them, Liam and Carl are fed up with their shit lol, M/M, Mentions of Sex, himbo!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridon63/pseuds/sheridon63
Summary: A 11x03 reaction fic.Liam and Carl just need to sleep and they are fed up with the married couple. Lip explains why maybe they should just try and ignore it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Season 11 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	shut up already

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I know everyone is having mixed feelings about the episode but I enjoyed it. I think that they probably could have gone straight into the gallavich security sl from from last weeks episode but oh well.

Liam would consider himself many things, but complainer is not one of them. He didn’t complain when he had to be woken up because his older brother couldn’t even be bothered to close the door. He didn’t complain the night of five times that kept him awake all night long. It’s not new, he’s used to this with Fiona, Lip and now even Debbie and Carl. He’s not a cock block. Sure, he could make snarky comments in the morning if he wanted to but instead he decides to invest in some earplugs.

But the thing is he hasn’t bought those earplugs just yet, he’s too busy being the only responsible family member. So now he’s lying awake listening to whatever's happening that sounds like it's straight out of a bad 70’s porno. He would normally just take Franny for a walk at this point, but the hour is too late. Oh god Franny. Her poor innocent ears. He guesses it’s her turn now. This stuff started around the same age for him too.

The door bangs open as Carl walks in “You hearing this shit?” He angrily rips of his shirt. “Yep” Liam snarks. He pointedly decided to give up on going to sleep ten minutes ago, considering the relentless banging has been going on for forty fucking minutes. Now he’s throwing a ball at the ceiling try to distract his mind.

Liam adverts his stare from the ceiling to his brother “It’s not like you have a perfect track record either you know.” Carl looks at him in offense but then they hear someone moaning for it harder and Carl’s frown turns upside down as his point has been proven.

Liam continues to throw his ball while Carl climbs into bed and shoves the blanket over his head. After a moment of silence, Carl finally throws the blanket from off his head, “I can’t listen to this anymore.”

“I got school tomorrow. Someone’s gotta go in there and stop them.” Liam and Carl look at each other in silence before yelling “Not it!” at the same time.

“Rock Paper Scissors?” Liam suggests. Carl nods and climbs down from his bunk. They both do paper the first time and rock the second. Finally Carl pulls a scissors to Liam’s rock. Liam scowls but heads meekly towards the door. Instead of the hallway he's met with Lip’s body towering over him. “Hey Liam” he says and pushes past him. “I left some stuff in the closet do you mind.”

“Yeah it’s fine. Hey do you have any suggestions on what to say to Ian and Mickey. I have school tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t say anything.” Lip isn’t looking at him, just rummaging through the closet.

“Why not?” Carl asks with his head shoved into the pillow clearly frustrated.

“People have sex guys get over it.” He picks up a shoe, inspects it, and then throws it back in the pile after determining it isn’t what he’s looking for.

“People don’t have sex very loudly with the door open in a house full of people while yelling stuff at each other that comes straight from a Justin Bieber x Reader watt pad fanfic” Liam states very matter of factly.

“What’s a Justin Bieber x Reader watt pad fanfic” Carl asks.

“It’s a combination of you don’t wanna know and exactly what you are listening to”

Lip stops rummaging through the closet and turns around to face them. “Listen guys you might be too young to remember but there was a time when they were quiet. Not for uh lack of enthusiasm per se but just because they couldn’t. Bad things would happen if they did. So let them let out years of pent up sexual energy and just try not to listen to it.” He goes back to rummaging through the closet. Liam understands what his brother is saying but Carl doesn’t seem too, he just scowls at Liam who is getting back into bed. “So we’re really gonna do nothing?”

Lip finds what he is looking for and turns back around, “Listen if you guys would rather sleep on my floor then listen to it then you can” They both get out of their beds super fast.

On the way to Lip’s place, Liam mumbles “This isn't sustainable. I don’t want back problems by the time I’m fifteen”

“We could try talking to them tomorrow when they’re not fucking?”

Liam shrugs, “Lip has a point.”

“Wich is?”

“Sexual liberation is not a bad thing.”

Carl scoffs, “Okay nerd.”

* * *

The next morning when Carl, Liam walk through the back door Ian and Mickey are playing footsie while Franny slurps on her cereal next to them. Carl makes a disgusted face but sits at the table in silence.

“Make your own food asshole” Liam scowls at him. He’s trying to clear some of tension in the room that the couple is oblivious too. Carl gets up but spends the whole time glaring at Ian and consequently Mickey. Eventually Ian turns around to look at him ”You guys sleep at Lip’s?”

“Yeah asswipe” He aggressively pours his cereal and spills it all over the counter. Ian’s brow furrows in confusion.

Liam twelve years old and a master at communication, jumps in, “You guys saving to get your own palace?”

“I mean kind of. Why?” Ian’s brow furrows in even more confusion.

“They’re talking about our sexcapdes. Come on Gallagher keep up” Mickey chimes in.

“What we bothering you or something?” Ian asks.

“Duh-”

“- We just ask that you close your door and maybe not be so loud.” Liam interrupts Carl in a fake sweet tone.

Lip walks in and interrupts everyone. “Hey Ian.” He says so nonchalantly. “Hey?” Ian asks, concerned that there was subtext in Lip’s words. But Lip just shuffles through the kitchen explaining his busy day and asking everyone at the table to bother someone else if they needed anything. Before he had the chance to leave, he throws a box of earplugs on the table in the direction of Liam and Carl. Problem solved Liam guesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might post a fic kinda explaining Ian's pov from the last three episodes but if I don't see you in three weeks!


End file.
